


Cracks and Scenes

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Just for funsies, this is pure crack ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: Just pure utter crack.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Cracks and Scenes

"I'm here bitches." The big doors of the meeting room slammed open, sending dust and a few wood splinters flying around. The sound boomed and echoed around the room, Anna grimacing at the loudness.

"Elsa! What did I tell you about slamming doors with your powers?" she shared a look with the council woman standing beside her. The woman raised her eyebrows in understanding and a sigh, bowing as she passed Elsa and had the guards close the door. Anna crossed her arms, waiting for Elsa's explanation.

"It's only okay when we're intimidating someone."

"Yes, and?" a hand on her hip. She could see Elsa looking away, well she couldn't but she knows she's looking away her head tilting to the side.

"Fine, I won't slam it anymore."

"What was the other thing I said, I want to hear it." They'd done this a couple of times before, mostly when there are dignitaries they're trying to discourage tricking them into bad deals, but sometimes Elsa just does it for the drama of it. Elsa mumbles under her breath and Anna gave her a sharp look that had her raising her voice a little.

"Itlet'soutparticularsoundsevenwhenclosed."

"What was that?" Anna made an exaggerated gesture like she just didn't hear her that had Elsa, definitely, look away. Anna was sure Elsa was mumbling curses under her breath.

"It lets out particular sounds even when closed." Elsa finally said.

"And you know what happened last time."

"It was one time, Anna!" A blush was creeping on her face. Anna wanted to laugh but held herself, she's not letting her off the hook and this one was particularly juicy.

"Tell that to poor Gerda who was making rounds that night. Honeymaren couldn't stop laughing when she told me what happened."

"Will you ever let that go?"

"No, and remove your sunglasses it's almost sunset."

* * *

"The festival is near, I have to make sure everything is in order. Elsa, you're on medic duty, don't make another snowball stand or I'm going to lose it."

"It was a success!"

"Yes, but that's the reason the medic bay was full last time!"

* * *

"Pie eating contest? Who started this? I want to talk to them." Anna's eyes roamed the announcement, finding the name of the person responsible for the event. Her eyes were blazing and posture almost ready to fight.

"Anna, you don't have to stop it, it's fun and people get to eat more pie than they can physically take." Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her.

"What? No." Anna gave her an incredulous look, "I want to join. I'm going to show these bozos what a queen can do." Anna pushed her sleeves up, now absolutely ready for a fight, and taking a step before getting trapped by Ice. She shot Elsa a glare that had her sister just shrugging.

"No, you're not stuffing on pie and puking it out later."

"Elsa, let me go!" Anna tried moving her feet to no avail. She grabbed the nearest hard object, a trowel resting beside a plant pot, and started chipping at the ice on her feet. Elsa just continued to re-freeze her whenever she manages to chip enough ice to get free.

"You're not allowed." Elsa waved her hand and another fresh layer of ice covered her feet.

"I didn't stop you when you ate your fill during winter dinner. Even Kristoff was horrified."

"That was different."

"Oh sure, it's fine if you're doing it to impress a certain Northuldra woman but when I do it for fun I'm not allowed."

"It's not- I'm not-"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up, you're still not allowed."

\---------------

"Hey, uh, the festival is about to end and I wonder when you're going back to the forest." Kristoff gave Elsa a sheepish smile, the woman turning to him with a hum.

"I'll leave tomorrow, why?"

"I promised Ryder some stuff for the reindeer and I can't visit this week, I was hoping you'd bring them back?”

"No problem, just bring it by the docks tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, yeah. Thanks, Elsa."

\--

Elsa stared at the mountain of packages on a sled. Kristoff was rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Elsa's dumbfounded reaction.

"Kristoff, I'm not freaking Santa Claus. I can't bring this back home." Elsa gestured to the packages. Kristoff chuckled nervously, looking at Sven for support but the reindeer just nodded and gesture his hoof with a ' _go on_ '. He took a deep breath before facing Elsa again.

"Yeah... I thought so. Anna added some stuff for the other Northuldra, there's even a dress she was supposed to give to Honeymaren but forgot so-"

"Fine, I'll bring it. Next time don't let her dump additional stuff on your packages." Elsa made a thin layer of ice around the packages so they won't fall. Mumbling under her breath as she calls the Nokk.

"Yes, ma'am." Kristoff sent a thumbs up to Sven and Sven jumped in excitement.

* * *

"Ooh, buy one take one. I'll take two."

"Olaf, you like fruit cakes?"

"No, but I like the idea of them."

* * *

Elsa forgot the papers she was supposed to bring back to the forest. She was supposed to teach the younger Northuldra how to read their alphabet while they also teach her theirs. She entered the library, finding Anna reading a book in the corner. A soft humming sound coming out of her. It's quite nice.

"Anna, what are you humming?"

"Oh, a song I heard in the bread shop. Apparently four years ago some mystical voice sang from the mountains and the owner loved it."

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Yeah, um... let it go, let it go-"

"Yeah. No. Okay. Goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> i still find it weird for them to be cursing but i'm planning to. let anna and elsa say fuck 2k20


End file.
